


Descanse en paz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Love, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Solo estas durmiendo, ¿verdad?” murmuró, feliz que no había nadie junto a ella en la morgue a oírla decir algo tan estúpido. “¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho, yo...”Se interrumpió. No tenía sentido hablar con quien ya no podía oírla, no tenía sentido esperar que las cosas podían haber sido diferentes.
Relationships: Hoshou Kaoru/Hojo Sayuri





	Descanse en paz

**Descanse en paz**

Si cerraba sus ojos, casi podía oírlo.

Podía sentir el calor de sus manos, podía sentirlo sobre de ella mientras la tocaba, mientras la excitaba con demasiada felicidad, mientras la portaba al orgasmo.

Era diferente de la mano que estaba estrechando ahora, y diferente de todo lo que iba a sentir de ahora en adelante.

Minami tenía gana de llorar, pero no era el momento adapto.

Tenía gana de tener sus ojos cerrado, eso era lo que realmente habría necesitado.

Tenerlos cerrados y no ver el cuerpo de Sayuri, no ser obligada a sentir el frio de la muerte sobre su piel, no ser obligada a realizar lo que realmente había pasado.

“Solo estas durmiendo, ¿verdad?” murmuró, feliz que no había nadie junto a ella en la morgue a oírla decir algo tan estúpido. “¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho, yo...”

Se interrumpió. No tenía sentido hablar con quien ya no podía oírla, no tenía sentido esperar que las cosas podían haber sido diferentes.

Se había quitado la vida en frente a ella, destruyendo cualquier cosa había construido en los años precedentes, destruyendo Minami y dejándola con nada a que aferrarse.

La odiaba, Kaoru, y no por serse descubierta traída, sino porque con su gesto Sayuri le había sacado todo.

Si hubiera sido aún en vida habría tenido gana de preguntárselo, preguntarle si había sido una farsa desde el principio, si realmente nunca había sentido algo por ella o si lo que habían vivido juntas no había sido solo parte de ese loco plano suicida.

La odiaba, Kaoru, pero sentía que nunca iba a dejar de amarla.

“Idiota.” le dijo, sintiendo una lagrima finalmente deslizar en su cara, y pues otra, y otra, y antes que se pusiera dar cuenta estaba llorando su muerte y su traición, y ese fin que se había dado sin dejarse una explicación atrás.

Salió corriendo por la morgue, limpiándose la cara y respirando profundamente.

Iba a haber un tiempo para llorar la muerte de Hoshou, y no era eso.

Iba a concentrarse en su trabajo, iba a capturar quien había puesto Sayuri en condición de hacerse esto, y solo en fin se habría conceso el tiempo para pensarla.

No iba a recordarla así, no querría recordarla como la espía, como la que los había traído todos, como la que guardaba un rencor tan profundo que nunca había tenido éxito de exprimirlo.

Solo querría recordarla como la mujer que había amado.


End file.
